


Spritz

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Everyone lives, Fix-it fic, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike had the funniest of beautification rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spritz

**Author's Note:**

> Figured this might make me feel better, and I’ve got to get a little more done on my writing goals for the day. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Mike? You ready?” Matt questioned, walking into the bathroom without really thinking, and almost giggling at the sight he saw. 

There, before the mirror, was Mike, spraying a quick spritz of cologne on the front of his tight-fit jeans, and then one on each asscheek, before looking up with a grin.

“Yeah, I think I’m ready.” He offered with a wink, chuckling as he set the bottle down.

“What, are you expecting a foursome out of our double date or something?” Matt couldn’t help the flare of jealousy in his heart, but the laughter slipped out easier at the other’s response.

“Nah, just always like to smell my best.” It was simple enough, he figured, to want to smell good down there. Anyway, he’d gotten his chest and neck with it, too, so it wasn’t like he was only focused on his lower bits. “Let’s just go before Josh and Chris eat me out of house and home. We’re supposed to eat at the _restaurant._.”

“I think I could stand to eat here.” Came the reply, a wink, and an offered hand. Taking it, the couple headed out into the main part of the apartment to get their date underway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Just a silly little thing to write, really.


End file.
